Unforseen love
by negi246
Summary: After helping Nurse Joy save some stolen pokemon Ash and Nurse Joy grow closer to each other


this is an odd pairing, but I do not like normal pairings. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story Nintendo and game freak do, so on with the show!  
Brought to you by, Negi246  
Unforseen love chapter 1

It had been a few hours since ash had seen Brock and may, They both wanted to explore the city. Brock needed to buy some more pokemon food, and look at the beautiful women, while May shopped for new clothes. "Its a beautiful day For some relaxation pikachu, lets go to the pokemon center, we can rest for a little while then meet up with the others," Ash suggested.  
When Ash arrived at the pokecenter Officer Jenny was there, and Nurse Joy seemed upset about something, ash walked over to ask Nurse joy what was Wrong. "Someone has stolen all of the sick pokemon that were in the recovery room. " Nurse Joy franticly stated. after hearing Nurse Joys plight  
Ash decided to help her. "Don't worry Pikachu and I, will find them,"  
Ash said to Nurse Joy reassuringly. After a couple of hours of searching they came across the culprits, who were who were none other then Team Rocket! After Jessie, James And Meowth did their trademark cheer, they took off with the stolen pokemon in there blimp.

Dumbasses! If I was in there shoes i would have given up a long time ago, Pikachu use thunderbolt." Complying to Ashs command Pikachu let out a bright yellow bolt of electricity that sent team Rocket flying over the horizon, and brought the sick pokemon to safety. Thankfully Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrived, everyone started loading the pokemon into Officer Jennys car. There was only five and all rather small, there was a Treeko with an injured leg an evee that was extreemly exhausted from to many battles and the other three a vulpix, jigglypuff and a arcanine were all severely mistreated by there trainers, and had to be confiscated to protect them from further abuse.

"It doen't look like there is going to be much room left but you and Ash can try to squeeze in." Officer Jenny suggested.  
"No thank you I believe that Ash and myself can handle a little walk, when you make it back to the Pokecenter, just get Chancey to take the pokemon back to the recovery room." After saying goodbye to Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Ash began their trek back to the Pokecenter.

On their way back Nurse Joy couldn't help thinking about how brave, as well handsome ash was. Ash was having similar thoughts and feelings he felt a very strong attraction to her that he had never felt before, not even towards Misty. After arriving back at the pokecenter, Nurse Joy went to go check on the pokemon that Officer Jenny brought back with her After she took care of her duties, she went back to talk to Ash.

"Are the pokemon going to be alright Nurse Joy?" Ash asked with concern " They will be just fine Ash, thanks to you"! Ash was very glad to hear this from Nurse Joy. "Thats great to hear, but i really didn't do that much." Ash modestly said. "Yes it is but can you do me a favor ash I want you to just call me Joy." "ok nur... I mean Joy". this slightly shocked Ash but he didn't have a problem with it. "I know... what would you think about staying here for the night Ash, I'm sure your friends have all ready Checked in at the Trainers Inn. There is one extra room left here if you want to stay".Joy asked full of hope that he would except. "Sure ill stay thanks Joy its Such a long walk to the Inn, Just let me call and tell Brock and May where I will be staying tonight". Ash walked over to the phone which was only a few short feet away.

"Ok, while talk to your friends I wiil go and prepare some tea for us." As nurse Joy prepared the tea she kept thinking about ash, thoughts kept swimming around in her head thoughts and feelings that she has had before but never as strong. "I wonder if he finds me attractive?" While she was thinking about Ash, He was busy telling Brock Where he was staying. "Ok I will go tell May where you are going to stay tonight, May and I will see you tomorrow Ash." After saying goodbye to Brock, Ash started thinking about how nice it was of nurse Joy to let him stay in the spare room also he could not help but think of all the different feelings stirring inside of him.

Its not like I have never seen any of the other Joys before, so why do I feel the way I do about this one?" Ash was zoned out completely immersing his self in his thoughts. Pikachu started to get worried about Ash, not knowing what he could be thinking about, "PikaPika" Pikachu gently nudged Ash finally getting Ash's head out of the clouds. Ash looked down to see Pikachu, and soon realized that pikachu was the one that brought him back to reality. "I'm sorry if I worried you buddy". After apologizing to Pikachu Nurse Joy made her way back to the room, as she appeared around the corner holding a tray with some warm tea. Ash could not believe the beauty of the woman in front of him, he adored her loving face her beutiful shining eyes and her luscious lips.

." Its as if I my stomach is full of butterfree when I see her, I have to now if she feels the same way!" Ash could not tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. After Joy noticed Ash starring at her she started to resemble a crimson red rose, her face had turned entirely red from the attention she was receiving from Ash. She sat the tray down on the near by table, while she filled the cups she started thinking about how kind ash was.

"I wonder what he was thinking of when he was watching me, should I tell him how I feel, or wait to see if he says anything?" Ash came over and sat down across from Nurse Joy, "thank you for the tea Joy." She didnt reply for a few seconds "Your welcome!" Joy was not entirely sure what to say she finally spoke, "Ash thank you for saving the pokemon." the pokemon were not the main thing on her mind but they were the only words she could manage to say. "it was nothing really." Ash was starting to get a little embarrassed from all of the compliments he had received from Joy.

After finishing there tea ash was going to go to bed just when Nurse Joy asked, "Would you take a walk with me Ash, I now its late but I need to talk to you." Ash wondered about what she wanted to talk about since he also had something on his mind "Ok but let me put Pikachu in the bed, she's all ready fallen asleep." Ash went back to his room so he could put Pikachu to bed. "When your done Ash ill be outside." after informing Ash Joy walked outside to wait for him. Ash thought for a moment and decided this would be as good a time as any, to confess his feelings to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Ash, over here." After looking for a minute, he saw Nurse Joy standing under a near by tree. "I know the perfect place to go Ash its quiet and secluded. Since it was about 11.30 P.M. the streets were pretty much bare, the only sounds that broke the death like silence was the voices and footsteps of Ash and Joy. "Where are we going Joy"? Ash asked, But he did not receive any answer Nurse Joy was to busy trying to decide how to express her feelings towards Ash.

"Will he except me does he love me as I love him, Joy was at war with her emotions."Joy are you alright" the voice of Ash snapped her out of her daydream. Ash was worried about me, this made her face turn a bright shade of red. I'm fine, "here we are." Joy stated. Ash noticed that there destination was a very beautiful park, with a very beutiful array of flowers. "I can only imagine how it looks with the suns light". Ash was amazed at the beutiful flora.

"Ash will you come over here and sit next to me, I need to talk to you." "I'm glad you want to talk, because you have been the only thing on my mind for the past few hours, I know that I have only just met you this morning but... I have been having incredible thoughts and feeling about you since I first saw you. I have never felt this way about any one, the only way to describe the way I feel is love I love you Joy!" Ash felt very relieved to have finally gotten a chance to tell her. "I can't believe it, he actually loves me...I love you to Ash!" nothing could describe the immense Joy  
(no pun intended) he felt from hearing those words.

joy was surprised when ash's lips met hers in a short yet sweet kiss. "Your lips are so sweet and soft joy." It may have been a short kiss but redder than a charmander thanks to the unexpected stimulation."Why don't we get back to the Pokecenter Ash." Joy suggested. On there way to the park, they took nothing with them but they each found something special when they left the park... THE END


End file.
